dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Marie Cabanos
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2010-present |status = Active |agency = The Osbrink Agency |website = Christine Marie Cabanos }}Christine Marie Cabanos (born July 12, 1988) is an American voice actress. Some of her roles she has voiced include Azusa Nakano in K-On!, the titlular character in Squid Girl and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Hisone Amakasu in Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan, Shiemi Moriyama in Blue Exorcist, Silica in Sword Art Online, Minori Kushieda in Toradora!, and Mako Mankanshoku in Kill la Kill. In video games, she voices Nepgear in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, Chiaki Nanami and Himiko Yumeno in the Danganronpa series and Amitie from Puyo Puyo Tetris. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Tod (ep. 15) *''Osmosis'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Films *''All the Freckles in the World'' (2019) - Guacala *''Kardec'' (2019) - Caroline Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Amalia Sheran Sharm (eps. 53-65) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Mistress 9 (Viz Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Maya Ibuki (Netflix Redub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Keiko Ayano/Silica *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Nepgear/Purple Sister *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Mako Mankanshoku *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Yukiho Kosaka *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Mistress 9, Fan (ep. 29) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Keiko Ayano/Silica *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016) - Angel (ep. 1) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Rita Ferreira Mendes *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Pisti *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Felt *''Violet Evergarden'' (2016) - Erica Brown, Female Voice B (ep. 14) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Sami *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Nanmi Tsubomi *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Chika Sugihara *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Naru Akabane, Maid 1 (ep. 44), Fangirl (ep. 45) *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Hisone Amakasu *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018) - Rani VII *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Aiko *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Akira Ōno, Girl B, Little Boy *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Sanae (ep. 8) *''Levius'' (2019) - AJ Langdon OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Rebecca Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Maya Ibuki (Netflix Redub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Maya Ibuki (Netflix Redub) *''Redline'' (2009) - Child *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Sumi Urano *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Blame!'' (2017) - Zuru *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Lu *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Keiko Ayano / Silica *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Kanade Hisaishi External Links *Christine Marie Cabanos at the Internet Movie Database *Christine Marie Cabanos at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA